A Funtime at Freddys
by Remnant7
Summary: You all know how it goes. What with the animatronics, the dead kids, Purple Guy. You also probably know about all the countless security guards and their brave attempts at fending off the restaurant horrors. This... is not that at all. Join my friend VivaL'Aqua and I as we solve the mystery, set things right... or you know, live long enough to get paid. Tha works too.


**So if your reading this you've probably lost your patience with me on my last story. So to make thing right I'm going to be working with a good friend/ author of mine. VivaL'Aqua. As for Death Battle of Legends... it going up for adoption. I realize I was WAY in over my head and now hope that a somewhat decent author can fix what I broke. But without further ado... a FNAF story.**

Key:

Normal Speech

Thoughts/ Phone

It all began (for me anyway) in the city of Wichita, Kansas, inside a 3rd floor apartment building. As I clumsily made my way up the carpeted stairs with an arm full of grocery bags regretting the decision to wear my waist length black leather jacket and black jeans in summer heat. "Come on me. Just a few more steps." I thought to myself. As I finally got to my apartment door, I set the heavy bags down in exhaustion. "Why does Colten have to drink so much milk?" I said to myself and I dug around in my pocket, listening for the jingle of keys. "Ah ha!" Opening the door with my foot, I carried the bags into the square two room apartment and checked it for any changes. The emerald green carpeting lining the whole floor was clean. "For once." I thought. The large T.V. setting against the far wall was flanked by two black cabinets containing DVD and CD cases. There was also a large three seat couch sitting in front of the T.V. and a coffee table in front of it. To the right of the right cabinet led the door to a small bathroom. Inspecting the walls I found some small cracks from age and structural damage. Most of the big ones were covered up by framed photos of my friends and I. There was Colten, light green eyes staring at the camera, a frown upon his scruffy face, standing in front of a comic store, celebrating my 15th birthday, some books in hand. Next to him was Max. His long thick black hair covered his acne ridden but clean shaven face, blue eyes closed, his face scrunched up, with laughter from seeing Colten's face. Finally, there was me. Short but messy brown hair with blue eyes, an ever present smile on my face. That was back when I was on the shaggy side with full sideburns and at beard starting to grow on my chin. "Well some things never change in a year." As I turned to set the bags on to the table, the phone in my pocket started ringing. "This better be good." I mumbled to the air. Unfortunately as soon as i managed to dig the phone out of my pocket, the call ended. "Shit!" I thought as the phone began to replay the messages. "First unheard message: "Hey Jack, me and Max are gong to his house in Missouri." Said Collins voice. "His mom needs help moving and he "offered" my services to her so we are probably gonna be gone for a week at least." The phone beeped. "So I get to be alone for the week. Oh joy." I said sarcastically. Thankfully the call wasn't the one I was thinking of. A few days ago I started noticing notes being put up on the door.

Notice of Eviction

Mr. Parker, It has come to my attention that you and you colleagues are a week behind on your rent payments. $450 to be precise. Fail to pay by the end of the month and I WILL have you evicted.

Your LandLord, Kyle Green

And so after combing the papers for 3 days looking for a way to pay the rent, I finally found the solution to my problems. There, in the back of a car parts magazine was a small ad for an amusement park...

FAZBEAR'S FUNLAND IN NEED OF HELP

Are you unemployed, out of a job, or just out looking for your first... well look no further! We have just the golden opportunity for you. We have need of a security guard for our grand opening week.

Pay will be $120 dollars for the week plus an additional 30 dollars overtime.

If you are interested please call 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR

Now this would not normally cover the whole cost of rent, but my friends and I had an agreement to split the bill into thirds. Colten's job at the local MgRonnalds was just over minimum wage so most of the money he earned went toward his part of the bill. He was also trying in vain to ward off the affectations of a Japanese exchange student named Chiho who also happens to be his coworker. On the other side was Max. He had a cushy job working for Abstergo Industries/Entertainment. Max wasn't allowed to talk about what exactly he was working on but he just described it as "really cool!" But their was something off about him nowadays. He would often stare off into the distance, or be mumbling under his breathe, with dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. He even once started talking to me in with a slight Irish accent, calling me Liam. I just racked that all up to working late and bought some insomnia pills for hm. But it was with Max's enormous check's that we were able to buy the things we needed like a refrigerator, T.V. and, perhaps most importantly, a PS4. I also managed to get a few games, a DVD player and a phone, the same phone that was currently ringing in my pocket. I managed to dig it out of my pocket this time and looked at the number. It was a familiar number, one I had been waiting on for 2 days...

1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR

I quickly pushed accept and held the phone up to my ear. "Um hello. Are you their." Said the guy on the phone. "Yeah I'm here, I picked up the phone right." I said with a bit of annoyance. "Right, well we took a look at your resume and have to say well... you are certainly not what we need for this job." My face fell in disbelief. But the Phone Guy continued. "But you are in luck my friend. As it turns out we actually need TWO security guards and only you and another guy applied. And with the park this close to opening day, well some thing are being overlooked. I'm gonna call the other guy after I get of the phone with you and see what he has to say but as of now, welcome to the family Jack." As he hung up I could barely contain my disbelief. My face lit up with joy, I jumped up and shouted to the world, "YES YES YES!" I ran down to the lobby. My landlord, Kyle Green -a man of average height and build with little to no hair atop his head, wearing a green flannel jacket with blue jeans and black loafers- was startled when I came down the stairs at 50mph. "What's got you In a hurry. Got my money yet." He asked. "Nope but I did get a job!" I told him. A large smile broke you on my face as I jumped up and shouted "I'M GONNA WORK FOR FREDDY FAZBEARS!"


End file.
